


Sweet Tooth [PODFIC]

by Vox_Populi



Series: Coffee & Carbuncles [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (possibly literally), Audio Format: Streaming, Carbuncle Shenanigans, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vox_Populi/pseuds/Vox_Populi
Summary: Ser Aymeric, unfortunately, had let his guard down after months without having to drag a certain carbuncle from the syrup bowl. Or the tea tray. Or the dessert table.(Or, Galette Does Not Know the Meaning of the Word "Shame")
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Coffee & Carbuncles [PODFIC] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983922
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Tooth [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DT Maxwell (Draya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908110) by [DT Maxwell (Draya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell). 




End file.
